Beware the Frozen Heart
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: I wanted to make this, so no flames! Parody of the famous movie, Frozen. Ludwig has been born with the great power of ice and snow. It is a gift, but also a curse. He hasn't been able to forgive himself since he nearly killed his brother, Iggy. But when he unleashes a storm, it's up to Iggy to stop the Frozen Heart. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**I been deciding this for a while, but I think it would be pretty cool. What I was thinking is that I was going to do a parody of Frozen with the Koopalings. I have decided with it, because I had some very good parodies for some songs, so here are the characters  
**

**Ludwig: Elsa(don't ask about it, he's perfect)**

**Iggy: Anna(once again, don't ask)**

**Izzy: Krisoff(my oc whose gonna be blond this story, as she's green-haired)**

**Yoshi: Sven(too obivious)**

**?: Olaf(who is it, then? Guess)**

**Disclaimer: Iggy, Ludwig, and Yoshi belongs to Nintendo, Frozen songs belongs to Disney, and Izzy belongs to me. Enjoy!**

It was a calm and quiet night in the kingdom of Arendelle. The starts shimmering light reflected off the ice of the lake as the sound of saws filled the silent air. Men dressed in warm clothing was cutting and harvesting the ice and placing them in sleds. They were interesting putting the ice in the sleds and deliver them. Soon, one of the men broke into song.

_Born of cold and winter air  
and mountain air combining,_  
_This icy force both foul and fair,  
has a frozen heart worth mining._

The men soon followed their friend's example, singing loudly as the saws hit the ice and cut through them. _Crunch. crunch. crunch._

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer.  
Split the ice apart!  
And break the frozen heart.  
Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it Go!_

A little girl was watching them, sharing an apple with her best friend, Yoshi. She stood up, brushed the snow off her pants and started to drag her friend. "Come on," She kept dragging him."It's. time. to. go!" The girl fell backwards into the snow. Yoshi grabbed her and flipped her, the girl landing on his back. The little buddies followed the workers.

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

The girl soon tries to pull a little block of ice out of the water like the men, but soon falls in the icy cold water. Luckily, she had worn warm and heavy clothes and didn't really shivered. Yoshi came over to her side and licked her face.

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!  
Ice has a magic that can't be controlled._

The men stopped working as they looked up at a giant ice floe. It radiated threateningly at the workers, who held up weapons.

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men!_

The men fought back the ice floe, the little girl watching them with huge, admiring eyes."Cool." The ice was soon tamed, as the men bought their fjord horses over. Their masculine bodies shone with pleasure to please as they dragged over some ice plows. The men grabbed the ice and placed it on a horse-drawn sleds as the song continued.

_Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining._

The sun slowly disappeared under the horizon as some of the men lit some lanterns to help them see what they were doing. They kept singing as they loaded some of the last of the ice on the sled.

_This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining.  
Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

Successfully, the little girl finally grasped a piece of ice with some tweezers."Yay!" The little girl cheered as she pulled the block of ice onto the cold snow.

_Strike for love and strike for fear.  
There's beauty and there's danger here.  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart._

The men pile up on a horse-drawn sled as they started to leave the fjord, leaving Yoshi and the tiny girl behind."Oh no! We're behind!" The girl quickly pushes the block of ice on their weak but strong little sled and started to follow the men, staring at the Northern Lights above their heads.

It may be a happy moment for them, but yet it would be the worst night for another.

**Sorry it's short. Didn't have enough to go on. You know what belongs to which. Also, watch out for some parodies of your favorite songs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder how long have you guys been waiting for this? I have nothing else to say...otherwise that you should read and check out my other stories! Review and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ludwig, Iggy, Clawdia, Bowser, and Yoshi belongs to Nintendo**

** Izzy belongs to me**

It was a silent night at the small but mighty castle in the heart of Arendelle. King Bowser and Queen Clawdia had two children: Prince Ludwig Von Koopa and Prince Ignatius 'Iggy' Hop Koopa. Iggy was always the younger, happier one. However, Ludwig was the secretive one; and he should, because he had magical powers.

Ludwig was born with the power to summon and control the beautiful element of the ice and snow. His body worked differently from normal beings, his body worked hard to keep him cold. The only people who knew about the secret was him or course, and Iggy.

He was sleeping soundly in his bedroom, lightly breathing through his nose. "Ludwig," a little voice peeped through the bedroom."Wake up. I wanna play." The little voice trailed to the bed Ludwig was sleeping on. Iggy had started to climb on the bed to wake his older brother up."Go back to sleep, Iggy." Ludwig's tired voice answered.

"But I can't sleep; the stars want me to play." Iggy climbed all over his brother, until Ludwig turned over to the other side of the bed and Iggy fell off. Pouting, Iggy sat on the floor, until an idea sprouted in his head. Carefully, he started his journey again with climbing on his older brother's bed, this time opening one of his eyes and whispering in his ear:

"Do you want to build snowkoopas?"

That little phrase was what snapped Ludwig fully awake. He grabbed his little brother and started down the stairs to the ballroom. Iggy was giggling all throughout the walk, and Ludwig repeatedly hushed him.

Finally, the two brothers reached the middle of the ballroom, were Iggy cried out in excitement,"Do the magic! The magic!"Ludwig laughed, nodded and started rubbing his palms together. Snowflakes appeared between his fingers and started forming into a snowball. Ludwig threw it up high up in the air, which exploded and snow blew around the room.

Iggy ran around and started catching snowflakes in his mouth."Amazing!" He cried out happily. Ludwig commanded,"Watch this." He stomped the floor with his foot. Ice crawled out from under it and covered the entire floor in ice, making a rink. Iggy slid around on the floor, laughing.

Iggy and Ludwig started to make a snowkoopa. They made more snowkoopas than snowman, but both Ludwig and Iggy didn't really care. Ludwig stood behind the snowkoopa and moved the stick arms.

"Hello, I'm Lemmy!" Ludwig said in a high fake voice."And I like warm hugs!" Iggy hugged the little snowkoopa."I love you, Lemmy!" He said to the snowkoopa, which only smiled back at him.

Iggy grabbed Lemmy's hands and started dancing with his snowfriend, while Ludwig was pushing them with his magic secretly. The two happy brothers slid down some snowbanks together.

Iggy climbed up a snow peak and jumped off."Catch me!" The little koopa cried. His brother caught him with ease. Soon, Iggy started to jump faster and faster, Ludwig couldn't keep up, so he said,"Slow down!" And _that_ is when the incident happened.

Ludwig slipped just as he was casting more snow. The icy beam headed toward Iggy, where it struck him on the head. Iggy closed his eyes and collapsed on a little snow bank. Ludwig raced to his brother and picked him up. Where the icy beam struck his little brother, a white streak appeared in its place. Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mama! Papa!" Ludwig was struggling not to cry. The room filled up with ice spikes, frightening if you looked at them. The queen and king burst in through the frozen door and gasped at the sight of the room.

King Bowser looked at his sons."Ludwig. What have you done?" He asked."This is getting out of hand!" Queen Clawdia looked at her unconscious son."Iggy!" She ran to him and scooped him up in her arms.

"I-i'm sorry! It was an accident!" Ludwig looked at his brother."I'm sorry, Iggy!" Clawdia held Iggy even closer to her body."He's ice cold..."Clawdia remarked.

Bowser thought for a moment before saying,"I know where we need to go." He rushed to the library, looking for the book he needed. He grabbed a book with Old Norse written in the book. Bowser scrambled through the pages and pulled out an ancient map.

He ran back to the ballroom, grabbing Ludwig. The King and Queen ran to the stables to get their best horses. They saddled up and galloped into the night, away from the kingdom. Ludwig's hands were streaming snow, leaving ice in their path.

**The Valley of The Living Fungus  
**

Izzy and Yoshi trudged through the forest alone, Izzy yawning once in a while. She saw a spectacular sight. The King and Queen raced by with their sons, leaving ice behind them.

"Ice?" Izzy blinked, before going on Yoshi's back and yelling,"Go Yoshi!" Yoshi obeyed and ran after the royal family, trying not to slip on the ice. Quickly but surely, the little girl slid off her friend and hid behind a rock on the edge of a deep valley just as the king and queen arrived in a clearing.

"Help! My son!" King Boswer cried out as he held Ludwig in his hands, Clawdia holding Iggy in her hands. From the shadows, little and big mushrooms rolled from down the valley and at the king's feet.

"Mushrooms...?" Izzy asked herself just as a fungus woke up at her feet."Hush!" Toadette said to the little girl and her Yoshi."I'm trying to listen!" Yoshi licked her face cheerfully. Toadette hugs both of them before saying,"Cuties! I'm gonna keep you two for myself!"

The crowd of mushrooms moved away as a mushroom older than them was the leader, who they call 'Toadsworth.' Toadsworth walked up slowly to the king.

"Your Majesty," He nodded respectfully."Born with the powers or cursed?" He asked King Bowser about Ludwig."Born." Bowser answered."And they're getting stronger." Toadsworth motioned Clawdia to come closer, which lowered to the mushroom's size and showed their still unconscious son.

"Hmm," Toadsworth scratched his white beard. He looked up at the King."You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must."

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."Toadsworth said.

Toadsworth waved his hand over Iggy's and held a blue orb in his hand. The orb contained the fun memories of Ludwig's magic. He showed the family a memory of Iggy and Ludwig sledding indoors with their nightclothes. He waved his hands, and it became the two brothers sledding in the fjord with winter coats on. Carefully, he places the memories back in his head.

"She'll be okay," Toadsworth sighed.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Ludwig said, eyes red from keeping his tears in."It's for the best." Bowser patted his son's shoulder.

"Listen Ludwig," Toadsworth said."Your power will only grow." Using the Northern Lights, he creates a picture. It showed a shadow of an adult Ludwig making snowflakes."There is beauty in your magic... but also great danger."

The snowflakes turned red and spiked."You must learn to control it." Toadsworth played with the picture. Humans screamed at the spikes and looked as if they attacked Ludwig.

"Fear will be your enemy." Toadsworth finished. Ludwig scooted back and buried his head in his father's chest. Bowser curled his arms around him protectively. "No. We will protect him. He can learn to control. I'm sure."

**Arendelle**

The gates to the castle closed as we hear the King's words in the background:

_"Until then, we'll lock the gates._

_We'll reduce the staff. We'll limit_

_ his contact with people and keep _

_his powers hidden from everyone...including Iggy."_

The castle workers shut the shutters of the windows, keeping the outside world closed from Ludwig. The King and Queen started to move Ludwig's personal items to a new room, while Iggy sits on the bed, bored out of his mind.

Iggy's only memory was the day that he watched, forcefully, Ludwig shut the door to his new room. He had no idea of what this meant, as he only was confused and sad.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter and yes, they _will_ get longer. Trust me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am working hard and fast to type as much as I can before I go back to school! So you might see chapters up** **and running in the same week I submitted another one. This is the sad chapter in which...well, I won't spoil it unless you've the movie this was based on: Frozen. Now it's time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy, Ludwig, Bowser, and Clawdia belongs to Nintendo (****Wished I owned them. Fun!****)**

**The original song belongs to Disney**

**The parody belongs to me**

**Enjoy!**

It was snowing lightly outside in the kingdom of Arendelle. Iggy skipped up to the window and quickly brightened up when he saw the snow. He took this as a chance and skipped down to his brother's room. It had been about a month since Iggy's memories were changed and Ludwig moved rooms.

Apparently, Iggy _really_ wanted him to come outside and play outside with him because he started to break into song. _Ludwig? _Iggy knocked on the door three times. _Do you wanna build snowkoopas? Come on, let's go and play. _He sat in front of Ludwig's door sadly. _I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you gone away!_

Iggy looked under his brother's door before continuing the song. _We used to be best buddies, _Iggy played with some dolls that looked a little like them before putting them down. _But now we're not and I wish you will tell me why! _Sighing, he laid flat on the floor.

_Do you wanna build snowkoopas? _Iggy put his mouth on the keyhole and sung, _It doesn't have to be snowkoopas! _Ludwig's voice answered on the other side,"Go away, Iggy!" _Okay, bye. _Iggy put his head down and left the hall.

Ludwig was looking longingly at the outside world, before accidentally freezing the window. He remembered his father's words as he told him about the gloves,_ These will help. See, it's fine,____he said as he gave him the gloves to wear_. Conceal, he said Don't feel, he said and they both said, don't let it show.

A couple of years later, a nine-year old Iggy comes back to try once again. He knocked on the door three times like before singing, _Do you wanna build snowkoopas? Or ride our scooter 'round the halls?_

He rode his scooter down the stairs, before crashing into some knights, wheels of the scooter still spinning. _I think some company is overdue, I started talking to the paintings on the walls._ He laid his head onto a cushion while looking up._ Hang in there, Roy._

The painting never talked back to him, it just smiled back at him, but he kept singing. _It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. _He placed his feet on the grandfather clock. _And watching the hours tick by. _He made the sound of the clock as he followed the pendulum, _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.__  
_

Meanwhile, Ludwig, a twelve-year-old, was backing away from his parents scared. "I scared, it's getting stronger." He said as Bowser came to him."Getting upset only makes it worse." He comes to Ludwig with arms open.

"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." Ludwig's power was getting out of control, the wall behind him covered in a thin layer of ice. His parents looked at each other with worry concerning their oldest son.

Once again, a few years later, Iggy slid past Ludwig's door, wanting to knock, but didn't do it. The fifteen year old went down to their parents' room and hugged them both.

"See you in a couple of weeks!" He said happily to his parents. They hugged them back. Ludwig met downstairs, wearing both the gloves he was given when he was young. He wanted to touch them, but he didn't want to hurt them."Do you have to go?" He asked them softly.

"You'll be fine, Ludwig." Bowser tried to pat on his son's back, but Ludwig backed away. Later, the King and Queen board the ship and set sail. Unfortunately, a huge storm hit the ship at sea and made it sunk.

The news reached the kingdom, and everyone was in deep remorse. The servants covered the painting of both of them in black fabric and had a funeral later on, two huge tombstones to remember the calm and great rule of King Bowser and Queen Clawdia.

Iggy was walking to his brother's door. He came up to it, knocked on it three times as he did in the past. _Ludwig? Please, I know you in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, I'm trying to, I'm right here for you. Just please let me in._

He sunk down to the door, placing his head on the door. _We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? _Iggy's eyes started to water as he sung the last part sadly, _Do you wanna build snowkoopas? _He broke down into a sob and placed his head down in his knees.

Ludwig was doing the same thing on the other side, crying slowly and carefully. His room was completely frozen in ice, everything looking like it was in slow motion. They truly were alone, with no one to comfort them.

**I swear, I was close to tears when I was writing this chapter. But it will get happy again, with the coronation. Review and enjoy!**


End file.
